


Sabriel HS AU

by destiel_spnfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_spnfics/pseuds/destiel_spnfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A highschool AU; more smut than fluff.<br/>Sam and Gabriel aren't friends, but Gabriel is trying to change that. In fact, if Gabriel were to get his way, they'd be much more than friends.<br/>Drunk!Gabriel is even more flirtatious than sober Gabriel, if that's possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Sammy!” a sleek, blonde girl Sam has never seen before shouts as she passes him in the hall.  
He looks over his shoulder and flashes her a quick smile before continuing to class.  


“Only Dean gets to call me that,” he muttered under his breath.  


It seemed that recently, more and more girls were noticing him, and it was beginning to become frustrating. He might have loved it, if it wasn’t for the fact that in less than a month he’d be moving away, never to see these girls again. A whole year, he’d lived here…  


Strutting into his classroom and sitting down on a stool, Sam’s mind continued to buzz with thoughts until he felt something prodding at his right arm.  


Sam bowed his head with exasperation before turning his head to face the source of his irritation.  


“Hello, Gabriel.”  


Gabriel was 16, his bright brown eyes matching his glossy hair. Sam saw his mouth twitch into a flirtatious grin, showing teeth.  
“’ey there, Samsquatch. Didja see my new shirt?”  
Sam sighs deeply, turning away and opening his backpack to remove a composition book labeled “AP Biology”.  


“Nope”, Sam finally responds, opening his book to a fresh page and beginning to copy the dates written in red on the whiteboard.  


“Well,” Gabriel says, nudging Sam in the ribs with his elbow, sending a sharp bolt of pain through Sam’s chest, “Wouldja?”  


“Fine,” Sam groans, slamming down his pencil and rotating his body toward Gabriel, wincing as he crossed his arms over his chest where, thanks to Gabriel, bruises were now beginning to form.  


Gabriel flashes his teeth, grasping the zipper at the top of his thin jacket, ready to reveal his undershirt. “Want me to strip, Sammy?” he teased.  


“Just get to it,” Sam growled through gritted teeth. Gabriel’s smile widened.  


“Ooh, I like it when you take control like that, Sammy.”  


With one fluid motion, Gabriel unzipped and pulled off his jacket, revealing a pink, yellow, and blue shirt, with the words “I SWING ALL WAYS” in bold. Sam frowned and cleared his throat, nodding. “Yeah,” he said, turning back to his notebook. “You’ve told me. Repeatedly.”  
A grin- a sincere one this time- formed on Gabriel’s face.  


“Say, Sam,” Gabriel chuckled, reaching with his left hand to scratch at his neck, “Party this weekend- Lucy’s house- would be fun, don’t y’ think?  
Sam, who at this point had continued writing in his notebook, paused, the tip of his pencil still pressed against the paper. After a moment, he finally set the pencil back down and turned to face Gabriel.  


“What is your angle?” Sam asked, his voice shaking.  


Taken aback, Gabriel only managed to stutter before Sam began speaking again.  
“I don’t know what the hell you want from me, but I’m not going to fall for it. So, what is it? Someone dared you to ask me out, flirt with me- so they could have a good laugh? Is that it? I’m not laughing!” Sam snapped.  


“What? No!” Gabriel exclaimed.  


“Maybe you lost a bet?” Sam said, beginning to raise his voice.  


“Sam!” Gabriel whispered. People were beginning to stare.  


“I don’t even want to be lab partners with you, Gabriel. You aren’t exactly known for being nice, you know-“  


“Forget it!” Gabriel hissed through his teeth, turning away and tearing open his backpack to remove his own composition book.  
Sam, still glaring at Gabriel, turned back to his desk. He looked down at his comp book, but his mind was elsewhere.  
What was Gabriel’s problem? For a while now, he’d been flirting with him, trying to be his friend, but Sam knew it had to be an act. Gabriel hung out with a very different crowd than Sam did. A crowd full of pranksters, assholes, and generally bad people. There was no way he could be serious about this. And Sam didn’t like being pranked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot about this fic. I wrote this a long time ago, and I never updated, even though I already had more written. It wasn't until I got a comment that I remembered this fic.

After class, on his way to English, he was stopped in the hall by his brother, Dean.

  
"Hey, Sammy," Dean says, patting Sam on the back.  
"Hey Dean," Sam responds, continuing to walk.  
"So," Dean says, walking backwards and facing Sam, "Lucy's hosting a party this weekend, and I got you invited."  
Sam looks to the ground and clears his throat. Gabriel was a big partier, and Sam did not want to run into him. "Ah, that's great and all, but I- I'm not so sure that's a great idea."  
Dean frowns. "Why not? Y' ain't got a girlfriend to take?" Dean teases, pausing his steps to ruffle Sam's hair. "I can set you up, ya know, get ya a date, but Sammy, I won't take no for an answer."  
"Dean, that's..." Sam sighs, giving in. Perhaps Gabriel wouldn't go. "Fine," he mutters, "I'll go. But I don't need a date."

-

Dean drove Sam to the party in his Impala, singing to the radio (classic rock, of course). Only during the commercials was he silent.  
"So, Sammy," Dean chuckles, turning down the volume on the radio and silencing a commercial, "No date tonight... But you didn't want me to set you up, either. Who you holdin' out for?"  
Sam chokes on the soda he'd been sipping. After coughing for a few seconds, he finally sat up straight. "I am not- _holding out,_ " Sam coughs, then he clears his throat and coughs some more into his arm.  
Dean grins at Sam and shrugs. "Whatever you say," Dean says. Sam gives him the bitch face, but Dean ignores him, turning the radio back up. "Back in Black" fills the air, and Dean begins to sing again.

It wasn't until Dean finally pulled over next to the right house that they spoke again. The entire street was packed, but they managed to find a spot with enough room to fit their impala- Dean was extra careful as he parallel parked- he didn't want a single scratch on Baby.  
"Listen, Sammy, you've gotta keep cool, okay? I've got my eyes on Lucy."  
Sam nods, not really listening. He just wanted to get this over with. They both stepped out of the car and made their way to the house.

"Hi!" A girl loudly chewing gum giggled, greeting them at the door.  
"Sammy," Dean says, clearing his throat, "This is Lucy. Lucy, this is my baby brother Sammy."  
"Aww!" Lucy giggled. "I've heard so much about you!"  
Sam feels himself blushing. "Thanks, I guess," he murmured. There is a moment of silence and Sam smiles awkwardly and walks past Lucy into the room. He finally realized why Dean wanted him to come. He wanted the girl to see the boy Dean took care of. He wanted her to think Dean was a caring guy.

The party was chaos. It was the most stereotypical teenage party he could imagine; the musk. The grinding. the obviously drunk dude crashing on the couch. Sam realized that he had no idea when the party was supposed to have started, but it was obvious that this party was full-fledged.  
Sam notices a table with food and drink. Parched, he approaches the drinks.

On the table, he sees a large punch bowl, a few containers of soda, and a large container of water with a tap. After thinking a moment, he passes the punch by and fills a red cup with Diet Coke.

He feels someone tap his shoulder roughly. Flinching, he turns his head.

It's Gabriel.

Jumping, Sam laughs nervously. "Uh.. Oh, hi Gabriel, umm..."  
Gabriel grins at Sam.  
"Heya, Sammy. Saw you here, and I figured I'd say hi," he laughs, patting Sam on the shoulder.  
"Y-yeah," Sam says. "Erm- how, uh, how are you, Gabriel?"  
Gabriels smile fades, just slightly, and he shrugs. "Fine, I guess."

Out of no where, someone grabs one of Gabriels shoulders and crashes their lips against his. Gabriel responds passionately, groaning and gripping the persons back as if his life depends on it, digging in his nails, and practically trying to swallow their face.

Sam rolls his eyes, turning away. He searches the crowds, looking for a familiar face, but he could only see his brother (who was busy making out with Lucy), Gabriel (Who was still having a face battle), and the girl who'd waved to him in the hall the previous day.

Taking a deep, exhausted breath, Sam gulped down his drink and refilled his solo cup before sitting down beside the obviously-drunk-dude on the couch.  
Watching a party like this one can be interesting, Sam decided. No less than 3 times did Sam hear the phrase "Wanna see me chug this?", and as the sky grew darker, the partiers became drunker. By the time the sky was a dark, endless black, Sam was sure he was the only sober person at the party. The guy passed out beside him still hadn't woken up, but the party had evolved in other ways; the dance floor consisted now entirely of people who were completely wasted, grinding even more heavily than before.

Sam sees Dean by the drink area. He was surprised; Dean had disappeared upstairs a few minutes before, and Sam was expecting it to be a while before Dean reappeared. And yet, here he was, and he was downing cup after of the mysterious punch. Sam gave a long sigh, getting up to approach him.  
Just as he was a few feet away, Dean collapsed into a beanbag behind him.

The beanbag was already occupied.


	3. Authors note

Hey,  
Look, I'm rather sorry. I'm a junior in high school, and I am busy. I have so many things to do, like learn, do homework, work, study, do the ACT, etc... so I'm not writing right now. When i can i will, but even this summer, i have a full time job. 

I'll update when i can. 

Thanks, 

Jennifer


End file.
